


Matsukawa and Hanamaki Fuck at a Party

by Samsara



Series: Yes, Homo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Dudebros, M/M, Party, just bros being gay, just dudes being bros, just guys being dudes, show me your dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsara/pseuds/Samsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at Seijou has fucked each other at some point, so let's be real. Matsukawa and Hanamaki probably fuck the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matsukawa and Hanamaki Fuck at a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT WRITE SMUT OFTEN. BUT WHEN I DO. IT'S SNARKY AND FACETIOUS.  
> DO NOT TAKE THIS FIC AS AN EXAMPLE OF MY WRITING AT ITS PRIME.  
> I JUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THEM.

They don't really remember how it happened, nor do they care. But Hanamaki didn't really mind the detail work that Matsukawa was preoccupying himself with at his neck before he returned to having his tongue knotted up by the others. It was sloppy, of course, but who _gives a fuck_. It's a Seijou afterparty. No one ever ends up giving a rats ass what they get up to after the liquor's passed around. Seijou performs well enough in school and on the court that most people with authority turn a blind eye -- just teammate bonding. Or something lame like that.

  
After spending half the night watching Iwaizumi and Oikawa dry humping as they made out on the couch against the wall, it was only a natural guarantee that someone else would start getting busy. No one else was vocal about the _obvious_ sexual experimentation the teammates, but _everyone_ knew about it. There wasn't a dick that went unsucked at Seijou. No one cared. No one ever cared if you had to shamefully admit to the other teammates that you jerked off Watari, or if you gave head to Kunimi. Everyone knew so after the first few confessions, it became an unspoken rule to not even mention it.

  
Everyone was getting felt up by someone on the team, so who really gives a shit?

  
Whether they won or lost their games, it wasn't uncommon for everyone to get together, usually at Yahaba's house since his dad worked nights, and his mother was often away on weekends for business. The house would be open and the only rule for getting in would be to bring a bottle of something. Yahaba wasn't much of a host after setting things up but he was good enough that word got out to a few other schools sometimes and people from all over would end up crashing somewhere in the house. Only rule to that was if you stayed the night, you were cleaning the next morning.

  
Of course, whether the team stayed or not, they had to be back the next morning to tidy up their own vomit puddles in the bathroom.

  
Seijou'd been eliminated in their most recent game, ending their run in the current tournament and they didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it. Iwaizumi had decided to talk big and say if they lost that match that he would personally obtain everyone their own bottle of liquor of their choice for a post-match afterparty. And just his luck, he had to fork out the money to his connections to hook him up. And just the luck of the party-happy athletes, they were all able to drink away their frustrations by drowning themselves in an alcoholic stupor.

  
And just the luck of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the same athletes were now passed out in various parts of Yahaba's house, many of them partially undressed. Oh boy. Nothing like pulling away from making out with your best friend, to find yourself staring at half of Kindaichi's ass cheek.

  
"Heh. Half moon tonight." Matsukawa chuckled, still enjoying a pleasant buzz of an underage indulgence. "Check it out, Makki." He pointed, partially bent index finger drawing an invisible line to outline the shape of Kindaichi's ass.  
Hanamaki pressed his head down into against Matsukawa's neck, practically snorting with laughter. Knowing how drunk the underclassmen were at this point there was no need to be quiet. Everyone was intoxicated and _passed the fuck_ out at this hour that Hanamaki's amusement wasn't anything that needed to be silenced. God knows he was too drunk to be able to hide his amusement at the half-moon, unlike normally where he'd have a quiet, shared laugh with Matsukawa behind everyone elses backs. But he was delightfully loose and Matsukawa had been just a bit too good at chewing on his throat and a bit too deviant at strangling him with his tongue.

  
"Fuck, it almost looks biteable." He snorted as he pulled back from the other third year, grasping at the bottom of his t-shirt (some pretentious looking soda pop ad from the states) rolling it up and tugging it from his torso. He dropped the shirt to the floor with a collection of shoes and hoodies that had been discarded there near the start of the party. "You should bite it."

  
Matsukawa gave another glance over to the bare ass within his line of sight. Tempting as an offer as it might be, the first year really wasn't his favorite person to give complimentary ass-eatings to. "Rather bite yours." He purred, watching as Hanamaki had leaned against the arm of the opposite side of the couch. "Rather eat yours too maybe."

  
Pulling away from his own end of the couch, ignoring the shuffles and grumbles of half-sleeping, half hoping-to-not-have-alcohol-poisoning teammates, Matsukawa resumed his position a bit too close against Hanamaki's torso. Bit too close meaning a hand pressed against the rather obvious lump in Takahiro's jeans, and his teeth clenched around the lobe of his teammates ear. Yeah. Bit too close. That was exactly what it was.

  
"Gonna eat my ass, huh?" the still intoxicated Hanamaki chuckled while Matsukawa's fingers -- still dexterous and functioning quite well, despite the blood alcohol level being at alarming numbers -- flicked open the brass button of his jeans and pried the zipper over the mound in its way. "Man you must be hungry as fuck, you ate half that tray of pizza like an hour ago --"

  
"Not filling enough." Matsukawa chuckled as his knee pressed between Hanamaki's legs, while a hand grabbed at the side of his team mates skull, tugging his neck to the side so devilish lips could latch on to his throat again, scraping his teeth over his Adam's apple. He didn't have anything else witty to say at the moment. Maybe if Hanamaki said something else hilarious he'd have a come back. But with one hand grasping his best friends balls, and the other yanking his hair, he had plenty of better things to focus on instead of foreplay conversation.

  
He took the hint (thank _god_ ) and Hanamaki began to squirm his way out of his jeans. There wasn't even room for that awkward "Oh no you are going to see my penis" talk between them anymore. Between the two of them, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had been the first two of the current team to start fooling around. Maybe it had something to do with both of their (horrid) attempts at finding girlfriends, or their inability to switch things up when jerking off before bed every night. But whatever it was, the duo had become rather familiar with one another's genitalia over the course of the past three years.

  
So when Matsukawa pulled down Hanamaki's boxers -- the same hilarious Doraemon ones he'd gotten him as a present for Christmas -- there wasn't anything necessarily _shocking_ about seeing his best friends cock right in his face. "I'm so honored." Matsukawa said, looking up at his friend with prickles of crocodile tears in his eyes. "You wear my novelty boxers at a party you knew we were going to bang at. You really do care about me." With his final burst of casual banter, Matsukawa decided to make the best of their being the only ones left coherent enough to understand what was going on and dipped his head down low enough to press his lips around the looser flesh of Hanamaki's balls. He was not the sort to card much to dive right into dick sucking. So cliche.

  
Of course, ball sucking (and sucking in return) was probably one of Hanamaki's favorite things. And given that Matsukawa was likely the only guy in Seijou (with the exception of Iwaizumi, because _everyone_ knew he was only wrapping those _luscious_ cock sucker lips around Oikawa) who would suck the third years balls before his dick. Man, what a good friend. The paler teen gave a jerk of his hips upwards, urging Matsukawa to stop _being a little bitch_ and really get his mouth working. And he dared think himself a ball sucker. Rude.

  
"C'mon my grandma can suck balls better than that -- Karasuno's fuckin' pinch server sucks more balls."

  
Not only were they tossing volleyballs, but they were tossing shade now. At least Hanamaki was. And with Matsukawa's lips around his balls, it only seemed appropriate for him to egg him on. He'd have to be nuts to not want to cater to his best friend. God knows he could be bribed with a sack of money. But Makki didn't have the grapes to be that bold.

  
Pulling off them with a lick of his lips, Matsukawa adjusted himself a moment, tugging at the buttons of his collar a few times to unbutton his shirt enough so he could tug it off, allowing it to drop to the floor to do the nasty with his friends discarded garments as well. He would've make a sarcastic comment about how Hanamaki was awful at shutting up but he'd already made jokes like that in the past, usually resulting in Mattsun getting a delightful round of head from his teammate.

  
Matsukawa's lips met neatly with his preferred starting point of Hanamaki's cock -- the base of his shaft, not the tip like _everyone_ always went for. He always went the road less traveled, particularly with Makki since he knew he could get away with it. Starting at the base, Matsukawa's head craned to the side as he began to trail sloppy, kiss-like marks along the underside of Hanamaki's shaft before bringing his head to Makki's.

  
With the flat of his tongue pressed between the ridge of Hanamaki's head and shade, he curled it inwards toward his would, tracing the underside another moment as Makki thrust, shoving himself up ward Matsukawa's face, a little too eager, a little too much like a pillow prince. God _damn_ it.

  
"Issei." Hanamaki gasped softly, gazing at him from partially lidded, heavy eyes. "Skip the fuckin' foreplay and get your cock in my ass. Foreplay's for Oikawa, who the fuck do you think I am?" The two third years shared a slight laugh but Matsukawa's face fell pretty quickly as he pulled away from Hanamaki, pouting rather disappointed with his friend.

  
"Come _on_." he grumbled. "You're always pullin' this pillow prince bullshit. Why don't you do some work for once in your life instead of slacking off."

  
The two of them had begun to play this game of going back and forth with who could lean against the arm rests of the couch. Who could be the lazier son of a bitch tonight? On most occasions, it ended up being Hanamaki, begging (but not really) for his friend to pamper his sweet ass. And so, leaning forward on all fours, Hanamaki poised himself (rather vulnerably, fucking slut) and squeezed his eyes shut, lips quivering slightly.

  
"But Mattsu-chaaaaaan!" he mewled, faking a sniffle as he lifted one hand from the couch to wipe at imaginary tears. A near perfect mimic of Oikawa when he was whimpering to Iwaizumi. "Mattsu-chan's so mean!" Somewhere in the living room there was a quiet grunt of " _Shuddap go back t'sleep Tooru._ " followed by a slurred reply of " _So mean~!_ "

  
The interruption from their captain and vice was enough to cause Matsukawa and Hanamaki to turn their heads in the direction of the noise and snort with a few misplaced laughs. They had reached the pinnacle. They could now mimic Iwaizumi and Oikawa to the point where even they thought they were listening to themselves. Go team.

  
Now where were they? With distraction on his side, Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki by the wrist, dragging him forward and over on to his lap. His rightful place, as far as Matsukawa was concerned. There was enough hilarity in the room of sleeping drunks to keep them distracted all night, but with a stiffy like his and the way Hanamaki was already half naked with his own cock sticking out for Matsukawa's enjoyment...It was time for them to actually do what they set out to do. And with a nonchalant hand around Hanamaki's waist, Matsukawa pushed down his jeans along with the Doraemon boxer shorts, grabbing himself a palmful of asscheek.

  
"Grab me a condom, I'm not fingerin' you without one." He purred as Hanamaki -- a little annoyed that he had to ask _after_ his jeans had dropped- leaned backwards to grasp his jeans so he could tug a condom from the back pocket, shoving the contraceptive into Matsukawa's mouth. With his teeth already clenched around the corner, he tore at the wrapping and slid the unholy object from its casing and on to his fingers.

  
And without another word, Matsukawa decided it was time to slip his hand between Hanamaki's ass cheeks and have himself a real party. Covered in the rubber sleeve, Matsukawa pushes through the muscled obstruction to press inside of Hanamaki, feeling as his friends entire body jerks against him, hips twitching while thighs squeezed around him. "Stop tensing up -- I won't be able to finger fuck ya if you're too tight." It was only the first knuckle of a first finger, but it had taken Hanamaki by surprise enough to force the third year to shudder.

  
Hanamaki's finger's wrapped around Matsukawa's neck, delicately brushing over the bristle-like hairs of his undercut before combing them through the thick, dark curls. He smirked but only briefly before Matsukawa pressed his finger in deeper, twisting it around to cause Hanamaki's hand to grasp tightly, tugging so he could expose the others neck to him. Lips pressed firmly against his throat suppressing a gasp. Another twitch of Matsukawa's finger and he uncurled one in the condom to join the other one inside of his teammate. Another roll of Hanamaki's hips toward Matsukawa as he wrapped his hand around his cock, urging his part time fuck buddy to jerk him off.

  
"I'm not your girlfriend, Mattsun. You can actually _fuck_ me." he growled against Matsukawa's throat, scraping his teeth over the slightly raised skin that had been chilled by being exposed. "You don't need to be delicate with me god _damn_." And unfortunately this was Matsukawa's real weakness when it came to fucking Hanamaki. He was always too cautious. Too flirty. Too...slow paced. Maybe it had something to do with the intense desire he had to sweep Hanamaki off his feet after graduation? But that could be held off a bit.

  
"I'm gonna, just shut up a bit, will ya?" He teased as his fingers wriggled a little more. "But if I fuck ya without doin' this you'll be shittin' blood." With another laugh from Hanamaki's throat turned into a throaty groan as Matsukawa began to flick his fingers back and forth, he took it as a cue to _shut the fuck up_.

  
It was their real downfall when they fucked. Whether they were plastered or sober. Without fail, neither of them could bring themselves to shut up long enough to really get into dirty talk or real foreplay. They'd have to try out a good routine of banter and fucking one day but that wasn't this day. With fingers tugged away and condom peeled off, Matsukawa conveniently tugged a fresh one from his pocket and began to unroll it over his cock. Sure, it always _felt_ better without one, but there was no use being reckless.

  
"Get up," Matsukawa grunted as he pressed a hand against the small of Hanamaki's back, pushing him closer to his torso. "I can't put it in if you keep fuckin' cuddling." With that cue, Hanamaki shifted his position, pushing himself up on his knees so he could realign himself with Matsukawa. An annoyed sounding grumble before he craned his neck so sleepy, intoxicated eyes could meet with Matsukawa's as the others hands wrapped around his thighs, grasping the firm curves of his ass on either side. "Alright, you can slide on. Go slow I don't wanna hurt ya--"

  
" _For fuck's sake, Mattsun!_ " Hanamaki growled as his weight lowered a bit faster than the other would have liked as he began to slide himself over his friends cock. Momentarily, he shuddered, tensing up as he was entered even too quickly for his liking. " _I'm not your fuckin' girlfriend!_ "

  
Of course, Hanamaki was a bit of a brute when it came to having sex with Matsukawa. Normally, when they were sober, it was unlikely for Matsukawa to be so cautious about fucking his friend, but something about the alcohol made him extra delicate. So much to Hanamaki's dismay -- things weren't nearly as kinky as he'd like.

  
With Matsukawa's neck craning backward, and a throaty groan rolling out, Hanamaki decided to ignore his part-time sex toy's insistence on being careful, and pressed his weight down as heavily as he could manage, seating himself on the others lap with a smug grin of satisfaction, totally content with the fact he had a dick throbbing inside of him. He'd been called a pillow prince one time too many, and though he didn't mind laying back and letting Matsukawa get him off, he was quite fond of proving him wrong.

  
"F-fuuck --" Matsukawa groaned, finding it surprisingly difficult to lift his head back up to retort. His hands grasped Hanamaki's hips, which had already begun to raise and fall, making good on his internal promise to prove Matsukawa wrong. "M-makki, j-jesus --"

  
"Ha? What's that, Mattsun?" Hanamaki began to chuckle, grinding his hips up against Matsukawa's hips, urging one of those hands to begin rubbing his cock again. "Did I actually shut ya up?" With the hint taken, a hand wrapped around Hanamaki's dick and began pumping slowly, silently debating whether or not he would match the speed at which his companion was raising an falling.

  
"Sh-shut up, holy shit." he grumbled, finally managing to look up a bit. "God Makki --"

  
"Can you two keep it down?"

  
From across the room, a sleepy eyed Iwaizumi, who had yet again been somehow woken up by the exchange of the two horny teens on the couch. With eyes heavily lidded, and quite aware of what he was looking at, he tossed a pillow across the room which just barely collided with the side of Matsukawa's head before landing somewhere behind the two of them.

  
They didn't necessarily need to comment as the both of them took the moment to make eye contact with Iwaizumi who no sooner after buried his head back into the crook of Oikawa's arm and proceeded to fall back asleep.  
It was then that the two on the couch began snorting with quiet laughter. They had succeeded in waking Iwaizumi up at the very least and that was good enough a reason as any to keep things going. It was also their invitation to actually take things a little more seriously as Matsukawa grasped Hanamaki by the chin and tugged him closer to capture his lips again. Nibbling only slightly as his wrist continued to flick back and forth along his cock, Matsukawa wasted no time getting the others mouth open to cram his tongue in.

  
In time with Hanamaki's raising and falling of his hips, Matsukawa took it as a chance to begin his rotation as well. With a roll of his hips as Hanamaki pulled off, he quickly had the upper hand again, catching his teammate off guard. And though he tried to keep the kiss connected, each twitch of their bodies caused Hanamaki to break off just barely to groan into his partners mouth.

  
Exchanges in dialog weren't necessary at this point as Matsukawa had Hanamaki just where he wanted him. Using a brief moment between their thrusts to gain the upper hand, Matsukawa pushed Hanamaki over, pulling out just slightly as he got the other on his back, legs still spread and sticking up in the air.

  
"Oh that's not fair," Hanamaki grumbled as Matsukawa placed himself between the others legs and pressed forward, entering him again.

  
"Maybe not for you." he said with a smirk. "But it is for me."

  
With the more tangled position obtained and the more pleasant one for falling asleep in -- because Matsukawa knew they would likely be passing out once they were finished -- there wasn't much more that he had to go about doing for him to come. With the way Hanamaki had protested, it was clear that he had been teetering on the edge right before the change in position, and --one, two...three---

  
And with a surprisingly higher pitched whine that most people would expect and a clenching of nearly his entire body, a splattering of cum shot from Hanamaki's cock, collecting on his lower torso as Matsukawa began top speed up, his nails scraping at the others hips as he felt himself becoming rushed, almost antsy before he --

  
Oh, there it was.

  
Pulling out and quickly discarding the condom in a trashcan at the edge of the couch, Matsukawa promptly flopped his weight down on Hanamaki.

  
They didn't need to say anymore. The deed was done.

* * *

 

  
"Ew, Matsukawa's ass is hanging out." Kindaichi groaned as he woke up to find himself getting a face full of the half-moon of his senpai's ass hanging out. The two upperclassmen having fallen asleep on one of the couches. Almost entirely naked.

  
"That's rich, coming from you." yawned Kunimi who pointed out the fellow first years partially torn down boxer shorts.

  
Already having woken up and having done his hair and morning cleansing routine, Oikawa stood over the two third years, examining them as if preparing to wake them up. Of course Iwaizumi seemed more than willing to do so, but with Oikawa's hand holding him back, he opted to make an astute observation.

  
"Mattsun has a nice ass."


End file.
